Flocons de Lumière
by Letters D.Sunshine
Summary: Flocons de neige, doux et blancs. Témoins de précieux sentiments.


Elle avait les mains collées aux vitres du magasin, regardant comme une enfant l'objet tant désiré qui attirait son attention. Les rues enneigées étaient bondées de monde en ces périodes de fêtes. Beaucoup de familles se promenaient, le sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être étaient-ils au restaurant, ou à la patinoire ? En tout cas, ils semblaient heureux. Elle, elle était seule au milieu de se monde, attirée par un magnifique collier d'argent et de diamant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas les moyens. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve. La jeune fille quitta tristement sa place, marchant sans trop savoir ou aller. Ce n'est pas facile d'être seule au milieu des foules. Mais elle avait prit l'habitude. Elle voulait aller voir les Vongola, mais sa timidité la bloquait. Elle aurait aimé avoir un Noël heureux, mais ce n'était pas possible. Trop d'opposition, trop de « mais » en travers de son chemin. Mais rien à faire.  
 _ **« Chrome-chan ! »**_

Elle se retourna vivement lorsqu'elle entendu son nom. Devant elle, se tenait Haru, qui semblait essoufflée – elle devait avoir couru pour la rattraper. La brune sourit joyeusement, comme à son habitude, ce qui mit mal à l'aise l'autre.  
 _ **« Que fais-tu ici toute seule ? Tu as l'air triste. »**_

L'adolescente aux cheveux violacés ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle détourna le regard, encore atteinte pas sa timidité maladive.  
 _ **« Et bien, je... »**_

Haru lui prit les deux mains, toujours avec son même sourire. Depuis le temps, elle connaissait très bien Chrome, et les raisons de sa solitude. Mais pas question pour la brune de laisser son amie recroquevillée sur elle-même au milieu d'une foule joyeuse, pendant que les autres amusent. Hors de question tout court de la laisser seule. Haru lui tira la main, faisant revenir la frêle adolescente sur ses pas.  
 _ **« Viens avec nous ! »**_ Lança la gymnaste en entraînant son amie dans une course à travers les passants.

Elle suivit le mouvement et se retrouva à slalomer au milieu du monde, s'excusant à chaque fois qu'elle cognait malencontreusement quelqu'un – ce qui n'était pas le cas de la gymnaste. Au loin, elle aperçut Kyoko, qui se tenait devant l'entrée du centre commercial aux vitrines illuminées. Cette dernière sourit en les voyant arrivées en sprint.  
 _ **« Vous avez fait vite – elle rigola. En même temps, si vous faites les cents mètres.**_  
 _ **-Pas trop fatiguée, Chrome-chan ? »**_

Elle sourit, légèrement essoufflée, affirmant qu'elle allait bien. Les trois filles entrèrent dans la galerie marchande. Devant-elle, un immense sapin dressé au centre du hall, décoré de toutes sortes de boules et de guirlandes, et enroulé de lumières multicolores. Par terre, à côté, des décorations hivernales accompagnées de rennes, d'ours blancs, de manchots et d'autres.  
 _ **« C'est jolie ce qu'ils ont fait cette année ! »**_

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains approuva d'un signe de tête, caressant un ours blanc électronique.  
 _ **« -Il est mignon !**_  
 _ **-Où est-ce qu'on va en premier ?**_  
 _ **-On fait un petit tour dans les magasins, puis on ira chercher les cadeaux, suggéra Kyoko.**_  
 _ **-Ça marche. Aller, go. »**_

Une, deux, trois, plusieurs boutiques de vêtements et chaussures visitées. Quelques achats de temps en temps, mais jamais trop, il fallait garder de l'argent pour les cadeaux. Chrome s'arrêta devant une chocolaterie plutôt aisée, regardant les friandises en vitrine. Elle ouvrit son sac puis sortit son petit porte-monnaie. Elle compta les pièces, espérant pouvoir acheter quelque chose ici. Elle sourit, le compte avait l'air bon, elle aurait juste assez.  
 _ **« Chrome-chan, tu viens ?**_  
 _ **-Je... je reviens. J'ai une petite chose à faire.**_  
 _ **-Comme tu voudras. Rejoins-nous dans la boutique d'à côté. »**_

Elle entra dans le magasin, attirée par toutes les belles choses exposées. Tout son argent y passa, mais tant pis, elle eu ce qu'elle pu avoir. Elle sortit après avoir effectuée son achat, un petit sachet à la main,s'apprêtant à rejoindre les filles. Devant ses yeux, une baie vitrée laissant apparaître les rues enneigées. Au loin, derrière les flocons de neige, un visage familier lui souriait.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **« Fais attention à toi, Tsu-kun. Tu pourrais te faire mal.**_  
 _ **-Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, tout va bien. »**_

Du moins, pour l'instant. Nous étions le vingt-trois Décembre, un jour avant la veille de Noël. Chez les Sawada, tout était presque près. Tsuna terminait de décorer le grand sapin vert posé au coin du salon, près de la fenêtre, tout en essayant de ne pas tomber de l'escarbot – son tuteur debout au pied du sapin avait son pistolet en main si cela devait arrivé.  
 _ **« Fais attention à toi, Tsuna ! Répéta le bébé tueur.**_  
 _ **-Si t'arrêtais de me menacer ça irait beaucoup mieux !**_  
 _ **-Héhéhé ! Lambo-san est dans la place ! »**_

Il manquait plus que lui... pensa Tsuna désespéré par toute cette bande de tarés qui vivait chez lui. Au fond de lui, il espérait que ce Noël ne ce passe pas comme l'an dernier... Attends, c'était quoi déjà la dernière fois ? Ah oui, sapin explosif, Mini Père Noël tueur à gage et psychopathe qui aura traumatisé Lambo – qui ne s'était pas douté qu'il s'agissait de Reborn, repas mangé en moins de trente secondes, contre quinze pour les gâteaux et chocolats, sans compté la bûche aux trois chocolats préparée par Bianchi – fortement déconseillée si vous ne voulez pas finir à l'hôpital le jour de Noël, c'est pas le meilleur cadeau qui soit, les cadeaux piégés, les chocolats Bianchi-trafiqués ect... Bref, un Noël version mafia quoi... Tsuna soupira, enroulant la dernière guirlande autour du sapin. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à toutes les éventualités qui pourraient arrivées cette année. Grosse erreur, parce que quand on est en équilibre sur un escarbot avec un professeur particulier qui menace de te tirer dessus à la moindre boulette et un gamin de cinq ans qui s'éclate à balancer des grenades, mieux vaut rester sur ses gardes. C'est bien connu que c'est au moment que tu décompresses que quelque chose arrive pour te déranger. Et là c'était le cas. En conclusion, notre cher petit dixième Vongola est tombé en évitant une grenade. Il avait le choix entre se faire exploser, ou bien se prendre une balle. La vie n'était pas toujours facile pour lui, enfin, elle ne l'a jamais été.  
 _ **« Tu es tombé, Tsuna – pistolet braqué.**_  
 _ **-A-attends, Reborn ! C'est pas du jeu !**_  
 _ **-Objection refusée.**_  
 _ **-C'est de la faute à Lambo ! J'étais bien obligé d'éviter la grenade !**_  
 _ **-La mafia est remplie de danger.**_  
 _ **-C'est pas juste ! »**_

Toujours pareil pour ce pauvre petit Tsuna, Dixième malgré lui. Il s'attendait à se recevoir la balle promise par son tuteur machiavélique, mais au lieu de ça, ce dernier afficha un sourire, et détourna son arme. Tsuna le regarda d'abord surpris, se demanda si il pouvait baisser sa garde ou non. Malgré tout ça, il le sentait bien. Son hyper-intuition lui annonçait que cette année, tout se passerait au delà de ses espérances.

oOoOoOoOo

Il soupira, lassé par cette journée à tourner dans la foule. Les magasins l'auront épuisé, à chercher le cadeau idéal pour son boss, mais rien d'original. La boite de chocolats était déjà passée l'année dernière. Il s'appuya contre un des murs de la ville, regardant les passants défiler devant lui. Il était peut-être dix-sept heures trente, voire dix-huit heures. Il n'en savait rien, et ceci lui importait peu. Les périodes de fêtes, ce n'était guère pour lui, enfin, la seule chose qu'il aimait, c'était passer Noël chez le Dixième. Il soupira encore, allumant sa cigarette au milieu des flocons de neige. Il s'efforçait à réfléchir au cadeau qu'il pourrait offrir à son boss, mais il n'y arrivait pas. D'autres choses occupaient ses pensées. Des souvenirs. Il écrasa sa cigarette à moitié consumées contre la neige, violemment, essayant au mieux que possible d'éradiquer ses nerfs et se vider l'esprit. En vain. Il prit la route de chez lui, luttant plus ou moins contre ses pensées. Il se revoyait, enfant, à jouer du piano. Il reproduisait chaque mélodie presque à la perfection, accordant aiguë et grave, promenant ses doigts entre touches blanches et noirs. Quelques fois, il se trompait, comme tout le monde. Et quand cela arrivait, la femme qui lui donnait des cours le reprenait, lui montrant comment faire. Il recommençait aussitôt, améliorant sa performance, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était lors des périodes de fêtes qu'il avait enfin réussit à apprendre et à jouer le morceau en entier. Ce jour là, sa professeur semblait tellement heureuse d'avoir appris son art à son fils. Et lui n'aura su qu'après sa mort qu'il s'agissait de sa propre mère. Il ferma les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier ses souvenirs. De bons souvenirs qui le rendait beaucoup trop nostalgique à son goût. Dix-neuf heures, arrivé à son domicile après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de la ville pour semer ses pensées. Physiquement présent mais mentalement absent. Pris de fatigue, Hayato se jeta sur son lit, et ne ré-ouvrit les yeux que le lendemain matin.

oOoOoOoOo

L'oiseau slalomait entre les flocons de neige avant d'aller se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre de son maître, laissée entre-ouverte pour le volatile. Dans cette somptueuse maison, Hibari Kyoya était assis sur son lit, appuyé épaule contre coussin, les yeux s'ouvrant et se fermant. Il finit par se lever, sortant de son demi-sommeil, mais quand même à moitié endormit. Il devait être dix heures du matin environ, le soleil était déjà bien levé, alors que lui, avait vite fait de se rendormir. Kyoya ferma la fenêtre, regardant la neige tombée. Depuis hier, les rues de Namimori étaient d'un blanc pur, mais vite souillées par la foule noire. Il aimait bien s'amuser à lancer des boules de neige sur les passants, attendant de voir lequel succombera le plus vite à ses coups. Il étira légèrement les lèvres à cette idée, faisant apparaître son sourire narquois. Mais cette année, il n'en avait pas spécialement l'envie. Il voulait être tranquille – car même avec son comportement associable il n'en avait pas assez. Il pensait à se promener dans la forêts enneigée et vide de monde, ou bien alors rester chez lui, blottit dans ses couvertures avec un chocolat chaud. Mais il n'en savait rien. Où plutôt, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Aujourd'hui, le leader du comité de discipline n'était dans son état normal. Il regarda son reflet dans la vitre. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux plus plissés que d'habitude accentuait son air fatigué. Il était sûrement tombé malade. Le brun décida de retourner dans son lit, il irait sûrement mieux après. Errer dans les rues jusqu'à très tard le soir pour mordre à mort les herbivores qui ne se comportaient pas correctement avait ses limites. Quand il neige et que la température est en dessous de zéro – et quand on garde sa veste sur ses épaules – on finit par attraper froid. C'est la réflexion qui lui vint en tête quand il commença à tousser. Il s'endormit sans mal, et sans se soucier de l'heure à laquelle il se réveillerait. Après tout, pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune vie sociale, cette dernière information n'est pas importante.

oOoOoOoOo

Nana Sawada posa le plat de dinde sur la table, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Ce soir, vingt-quatre Décembre, veille de Noël, il y aura du monde. La grande table du salon sera pleine à craquée, en espérant qu'il y aura assez de place. Nana sourit tout était bon. Un peu plus lois dans le salon, Tsuna déposait les cadeaux sous le sapin, s'assurant qu'il n'avait oublié personne. D'ici peu de temps, tous ces petits paquets ne laisseront que des papiers d'emballage. Il espérait que tout le monde sera satisfait.  
 _ **« -Tsuna-nii ?**_  
 _ **-Qui a-t-il, Fuuta ?**_  
 _ **-Tu as oublié un paquet dans le couloir, sur la commode.**_  
 _ **-Ah, euh, oui. Ce n'est rien, je m'en occuperai tout à l'heure. »**_

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, puis repartit avec Lambo et I-pin. A ce même moment, Reborn arriva aux côtés de Tsuna, regardant tous les paquets déposés ici.  
 _ **« -Tu as du payer cher pour acheter tout ça.**_  
 _ **-Ça allait. Et puis, c'est qu'une fois par an.**_  
 _ **-Je vois – il sourit. Un bon boss s'occupe bien de sa famille.**_  
 _ **-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être le dixième parrain des Vongola pour faire plaisir à mes amis. »**_

Tsuna sourit. Cette année, il avait de quoi faire plaisir à tout le monde. Il regarda l'heure vingt-heure dix. Ses amis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

oOoOoOoOo

Chrome boucla son petit paquet d'un ruban doré, puis le déposa dans son petit sac, à côté du deuxième cadeau. Après avoir bien mit son écharpe, elle prit la direction de chez son boss. La neige tombait en gros flocon, ce qui mettait de l'ambiance en ce soir de Noël. Elle arriva aux alentours de vingt-heure vingt-cinq. Tout le monde était déjà arrivé peu de temps avant elle. Ce fut Tsuna qui lui ouvra, content de la voir au rendez-vous. A peine eut-elle franchit le seuil de la porte qu'elle sortit un de ses paquets de son sac, le tendant au Dixième Vongola.  
 _ **« -Pour vous, boss.**_  
 _ **-Merci beaucoup, Chrome – il le prit, gêné par toute l'attention qu'on lui offrait aujourd'hui. Je t'en pris, entre. »**_

Elle retira sa veste et ses chaussures, puis rejoignit les autres dans le salon. Tous étaient déjà assis autour de la grande table, attendant la dernière arrivante. Chrome s'assit timidement à la dernière chaise libre, à côté d'Haru. Le repas se passa comme prévu dans la joie et la bonne humeur, version Vongola, bien sûr...

 _ **« -Héhé ! Ce morceau de dinde est à Lambo-san !**_  
 _ **-Lambo ! Ma viande ! Rends-là moi !**_  
 _ **-Non, I-pin, c'est MA viande maintenant ! Héhéhé !**_  
 _ **-Lambo, mauvais ! »**_

 _ **« -Qui veut du coca ?**_  
 _ **-Personne, abruti de baseballeur ! Kyoko leur a servi juste avant !**_  
 _ **-Euh... Yamamoto, j'en reprendrai bien un peu, s'il te plaît.**_  
 _ **-Pas beaucoup Tsuna ! C'est mauvais pour l'estomac.**_  
 _ **-Reborn ! Tu peux parler ! Tu t'es pris deux canettes de bière alors ta rien à dire !**_  
 _ **-Je suis un adulte.**_  
 _ **-T'es un bébé ! »**_  
 __  
 _ **« -Qui a préparé la bûche ?**_  
 _ **-C'est moi, Tsu-kun. Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas bonne.**_  
 _ **-Non non, maman, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste la couleur violette qui me pose problème...**_  
 _ **-C'est parce qu'elle est à la myrtille.**_  
 _ **-D'accord, merci.**_  
 _ **-Bianchi m'a aidée.**_  
 _ **-Hein ?! – arrêt cardiaque. »**_  
 __  
 _ **« -Stupide femme ! Je t'ai demandé un chocolat au lait, pas un chocolat noir !**_  
 _ **-Hahi ?! Tu pourrais être plus plus poli !**_  
 _ **-Je parle comme je v... Rends-moi ce chocolat !**_  
 _ **-Je t'avais prévenu !**_  
 _ **-Ben passe-moi un au lait !**_  
 _ **-Y'en a plus.**_  
 _ **-Alors dépêche-toi de me rendre le putain de chocolat noir que tu m'as arraché des mains !**_  
 _ **-Hum ... – elle le mit dans sa bouche.**_  
 _ **-Putain ! J'en ai pas à cause de tes conneries !**_  
 _ **-Hahi ! Bien fait ! D'ailleurs, super bon le chocolat noir. »**_  
 __

oOoOoOoOo

Vingt-cinq Décembre. L'horloge affichait sept-heures du matin. Le repas de Noël s'était terminé aux alentours de vingt-trois heures. Chez les Sawada, les lits ne furent rejoins qu'aux alentours de minuit une heure du matin, la famille ayant profité du lendemain férié pour regarder un film. Dehors, le soleil s'était légèrement montré. La neige, quand à elle, recouvrait toujours les sols de Namimori, mais ne tombait plus. Le couloir de la maison s'alluma. La jeune italienne sortit de sa chambre, laissant échapper un dernier bâillement. Arrivée dans la salle de bain, elle passa de l'eau sur son visage, regardant ensuite ses cernes tombées sous ses yeux. Elle n'aurait pas du se coucher si tard vu qu'elle savait qu'elle se lèverait tôt le lendemain matin. Mais bon, c'est pas tout les jours comme ça. Et puis, elle pourra récupérer sa nuit quand elle sera rentrée. Bianchi sortit sa montre et vit que l'heure tournait vite. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer, s'apprêtant à sortir sans manger. Elle déjeunera avec les autres tout à l'heure. Elle prit les clés de la maison pour ne pas réveiller les autres à son retour. Elle les rangea dans sa poche, à côté d'un second trousseau.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **« -Tu penses qu'il est chez lui à cette heure-ci ?**_  
 _ **-Je ne sais pas, répondit Reborn à la question de son élève. Tu ne perds rien d'essayer, autant y aller maintenant.**_  
 _ **-Mouais... Et tu es sûr qu'il habite-là ? Ça ne va pas le faire si je me ramène chez la mauvaise personne !**_  
 _ **-Tu ne perds rien d'essayer.**_  
 _ **-Et toi tu me rassures... »**_

Tsuna avait emballer la boite d'un papier couleur plomb et d'un ruban doré. Il l'avait posé sur la commode du couloir la veille, pour ne pas l'oublier. Il l'a prit dans les mains, sans sac, puis partit à l'adresse qu'il devait rejoindre.  
 _ **« J'y vais ! Lança-t-il à son tuteur. »**_

oOoOoOoOo

Ce matin de Noël, Gokudera s'était levé tôt, ce qui ne n'étonnait pas forcément. Par contre, ce qui était étrange, c'était le fait qu'il soit dehors à huit heures du matin, dans le froid et dans la neige. Il n'était pas très loin de son immeuble, appuyé contre un mur, avec comme toujours sa cigarette entre les lèvres. Ça devait faire plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il était planté là. Il commençait à avoir froid, étant donné qu'on était fin Décembre, c'est normal. Il écrasa sa cigarette contre le neige et prit le chemin de son domicile. Il fut étonné de voir deux enfants d'environ dix ans gambader dans les rues poudrées de blanc. C'est rare que les gens sortent dans le froid tôt le matin un jour férié. Enfin, sauf pour Hayato.  
 _ **« T'as eu un nouveau piano ? »**_

Il eu un léger haut-le-cœur à ses mots, se tournant brutalement pour voir les enfants s'éloigner au loin, courant dans la neige.  
 _ **« Oui ! Et ma mère m'a dit qu'elle pourra m'apprendre plein de nouveaux morceaux. Comme l'ancien étaient vieux et cassé, ce n'était pas possible. »**_

Hasard ? Coïncidence ? Destiné ? Chance ? Il se demandait comment, dans ce vaste monde, il a fallut qu'il soit dans cette rue là, à ce moment là, ce jour là (celui de Noël) et que des enfants passent en parlant de choses reflétant parfaitement son enfance ? Depuis quelques temps, les souvenirs s'installent, le hantant presque. Il n'arrive plus à passer un moment sans que la mémoire ne le traque. Il y a quelques années, sa mère lui avait promis un nouveau piano, le sien ne fonctionnant plus comme il le souhaite. Ce n'était pas le cadeau qu'il regrettait, non, c'était elle. Le jour de cette promesse, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle comptait rester un bon moment chez lui, et qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre toutes les symphonies qu'il lui plaisaient grâce au nouvel instrument. Mais peu de temps après, elle partit. Pour toujours. Ne pouvant réaliser le rêve de vivre un jour heureux avec son mari et son fils. Leur rêve commun. A tous les trois. Il arriva au seuil de son immeuble les larmes aux yeux. Il les chassa d'un coup de manche.

oOoOoOoOo

Il marchait d'un pas nerveux dans les rues enneigées. En même temps, quand on sait là où il se rend, on peut comprendre. Tsuna inspira un bon coup. Selon son hyper-intuition, il n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il s'en sortirait indemne, sans égratignures. Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'il marchait. Ce coin de la ville était plus tranquille, il y avait moins d'habitations, et plus d'espace. C'était rare qu'il passait par-là. Peut-être une ou deux fois par an, pas plus. Il leva les yeux au ciel, plus nuageux que tout à l'heure. De légers flocons de neige tombèrent, mais seulement très peu. Le Dixième Vongola regarda autour de lui, et remarqua que le quartier s'arrêtait là. C'était-il trompé ? Ou alors, c'est plus loin ? Il avança encore un peu vers la forêt, et vit une toute petite route sur le côté. Il emprunta le chemin, espérant qu'il n'allait pas se perdre. Mais heureusement pour lui, après quelques mètres de marche, il arriva à destination. Devant lui, une grande, voire immense traditionnelle. C'est la première fois qu'il en voyait une comme ça dans la ville, le seul bâtiment d'ici ayant la même architecture que cette maison étant le temple. Il approcha doucement, ayant toujours un petit doute sur sa destination. Il approcha de la boite au lettres pas de doute, c'est bien là.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **« J-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?! »**_

Le gardien de la tempête regardait sa sœur d'un air mi-furieux mi-surpris. Quand il entra chez lui, il la vit assise sur une chaise, à ne rien faire.  
 _ **« Comment tu es rentrée ? »**_

Bianchi ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de lever le double des clés de son frère qu'elle avait réussit à se procurer.  
 _ **« -Tu vas me dire ce que tu fous ici, merde ?!**_  
 _ **-Je suis venue t'apporter ton cadeau – elle sourit. »**_

Quel cadeau ? Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien. L'italienne, elle, ne portait pas de cadeau près d'elle. Elle se leva, sans retirer son sourire et alla dans le salon, invitant son frère de demi-sang à la rejoindre.  
 _ **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y... »**_

Il se tut, bouche bée. Devant lui, l'objet qu'il désirait depuis tant d'année. Un piano, mais pas n'importe lequel. _Ce_ piano. Il le reconnu. Il était comme elle le lui avait décrit. Comme dans ses rêves. C'était lui, aucun doute.  
 _ **« -Co... comment se fait-il que...**_  
 _ **-Elle l'avait acheté peu de temps avant son accident. Ça faisait déjà un bon moment que je le cherchais, mais j'ai fini par le trouver. J'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment pour te le donner. »**_

Hayato ne disait plus rien, il était toujours aussi figé. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elles ne coulaient pas, se contentant de troubler la vue de l'argenter. Bianchi sourit chaleureusement.  
 _ **« Joyeux Noël à toi, mon frère unique. »**_

oOoOoOoOo

Il toussa une énième fois, la gorge irritée par la maladie. Assis sur le canapé et blottit contre une couette, il pouvait à peine en sortir la tête sans risquer d'éternuer ou de tousser. C'était très rare qu'il soit dans cet état. La dernière fois qu'il avait été malade de la sorte, c'était quand il était petit. Il devait avoir sept ans à cette époque. Kyoya attrapa son infusion qu'il avait blindée de miel, une des rares choses qui pouvaient rester dans son estomac sans faire le chemin inverse. Depuis hier soir, il avait appris à manger léger, très léger même. Son riz et son poulet avaient eu vite fait de faire demi tour la veille. Depuis, il avait du mal à marcher sans basculer à droite à gauche, pris par les nausées. Il entendit un bruit. Sur le coup, il ne fut pas sûr. Après oui, il l'entendit. Quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte ? A sa porte ? Possible ? Depuis quand ? Quel herbivore oserait venir jusqu'ici sous peine de se faire mordre à mort par le terrifiant préfet de Namimori ? – qui pour l'instant, n'est pas dans son état normal. Il se leva difficilement, ayant du mal à faire un pas devant l'autre. Si on le voyait dans cet état... Ce serait la fin de sa réputation. En plus de ça, il était loin d'être présentable : Pyjama plus cheveux décoiffés. Pas très raffiné. Il entre-ouvrit la porte, histoire de voir à qui il avait l'honneur. Le leader du comité de discipline ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir le Dixième Vongola devant ça porte. Quand on y pense, il est dans les premiers dans la liste des personnes susceptibles de venir le voir. Bien sûr, cela reste très très bas comme niveau.  
 _ **« -Sawada Tsunayoshi... Pourrais-je savoir ce qui t'amène ici ? – il montrait à peine son visage.**_  
 _ **-Et bien je... je viens t'apporter ton cadeau, lâcha-t-il en lui tendant la boite. »**_

Comment ? Un cadeau ? Pour lui ? Déjà que sa grippe faisait des hauts et des bas dans son humeur, cela allait couronner le tout. Ce jour la était l'une des très très rares occasions où l'on pouvait voir Hibari Kyoya prit par les émotions. Il avait écarquillés les yeux lorsqu'il avait vu la petite boite. C'était la première depuis des années qu'on lui offrait quelque chose. Il sourit à cette idée, ce qui fut comme une réponse pour le ciel. Tsuna sourit, content d'avoir pu satisfaire tous ses amis. Même ceux avec qui les relations étaient plus tendues.  
 _ **« Hibari-san, joyeux Noël. »**_

oOoOoOoOo

Vingt-et-une heure. La neige tombait à gros flocons en ce soir du vingt-cinq Décembre. Après avoir admiré un long moment la poudre blanche et guetté l'horizon d'une certaine personne, Chrome décida d'aller se coucher, fatiguée. Elle avait passé un très bon Noël, il n'y avait rien à dire à ce sujet. Son boss l'avait invitée à manger, et elle a pu passé la journée avec ses amis. Elle aimait beaucoup cette ambiance, même si elle ne le montrait pas forcément. La chaleur donnée par les personnes qui l'entoure réchauffait son cœur, lui prouvant qu'elle existait, qu'elle comptait aux yeux des autres. Pourtant, une présence primordiale manqua à l'appel lors de cette belle semaine. Chose qui lui manquait presque terriblement. La gardienne de la brume s'allongea dans son lit, regardant au loin le cadeau préparée pour la personne qu'elle aimait tant. Prise de fatigue, elle ferma les yeux, les pensées toujours aussi occupées.  
 _ **« Mukuro-sama... »**_

Elle était blottie contre sa couette, déjà à moitié endormie, presque plus consciente. Elle fut légèrement réveillée quand elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se demandant si elle était en train de rêver ou non. Elle eu la réponse à cette question lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts lui caresser doucement la joue. A ce contact, elle se tourna vivement, ses joues s'empourprant au moment ou elle remarqua le gardien de la brume assis sur son lit, à côté d'elle.  
 _ **« -Mu-Mukuro-sama !**_  
 _ **-Oya oya, je vois que je t'ai réveillée, excuse-moi. »**_

Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux, se demandant si c'était le bon moment ou non pour lui donner son paquet. Le silence pesant trop lourd sur ses épaules, elle prit la boite posée sur sa table de chevet, puis lui donna.  
 _ **« C'est pour vous... »**_

Il prit délicatement le paquet, et l'ouvrit directement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il fut heureux de découvrir les jolies et appétissantes friandises contenues dans ce paquet. Ces chocolats lui mettaient l'eau à la bouche. Si il avait pu, il les auraient tous mangés sur le champs. Mais un cadeau de la part de sa douce et précieuse Chrome, comme il l'appelle si bien est comme un trésor. Il y ferait attention. Tout comme il fait attention à elle. Mukuro releva son regard vers la seconde illusionniste, plongeant ses yeux vairons dans le regard violacé de la jeune fille.  
 _ **« Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Mais pour ça, ferme les yeux. »**_

Chrome fit comme convenu, les joues toujours aussi rouges. Elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur son cou. Quelque chose de métallique.  
 _ **« Ouvre les yeux maintenant. »**_

Chrome ré-ouvrit les paupières, et vit autour de son cou le collier qu'elle admirait l'autre jour, devant la vitrine de la bijouterie. Elle ne sut quoi dire. Elle regardait de ses grands yeux l'illusionniste qui avait étiré ses lèvres sur le côté. Il ne dit rien non plus. Il prit la main froide de Chrome et l'emprisonna de ses doigts. La chaleur de sa main blottit contre la sienne était celle qui lui manquait. En cette soirée enneigée, il était-là pour la réchauffer, réchauffer son cœur.

 **« Passer ce jour avec toi, rend ma vie complète. »**


End file.
